From DE 10 2010 043 696 A1, a method for informing a driver of a motor vehicle in a road traffic network, which comprises regions with different traffic rules, is known. The method comprises steps of determining one of the regions as home region, of determining that a current region, in which the motor vehicle is located, differs from the home region, of detecting the existence of a traffic situation in which an associated traffic rule in the current region differs from a traffic rule associated with the same traffic situation in the home region, and of outputting a traffic instruction in order to comply with the traffic rule in the current region.